Hello Darling!
by Theresalynnee
Summary: A shirt unnerves The Doctor as he is on a shopping Pond trip.


Hello Darling?

"But they have different colored leggings there!" Amelia wined in the console room. Rory and The Doctor looked at one another. A knowing glance that said 'that's not the only thing you'll want to buy'. The most recent TARDIS crew had decided to head to America to watch the ball drop in Times Square, but as soon as they arrived Rory and The Doctor realized what a horrid idea they had come up with. Amelia was forever dragging them around to see all the shops. Not that The Doctor minded, but poor Rory Williams was getting buried under the pile of bags.

"Amy? Really…can't we drop some of the bags off and thennnn come back out?" Rory pleaded as they rounded the corner near the mall. The TARDIS was only a few feet away…and if he could just get her in there mayyybe he could convince The Doctor too…

"Come along Williams! Goodness…" The Doctor said as he pulled Rory into the TARDIS. He ran up to his and Amy's bedroom to drop the bags off and they headed out back to the mall.

The Doctor had to admit this was quite possibly the most thrilling New Year's he had ever shared because not only was there proper snow, but he was actually with his family. The word still made him shy, but it was comforting. The only person he was missing was River. She had headed off the day after Christmas; saying she'd meet them in Times Square. Time was wibbley with the two still, but they were getting the hang of it. Nearly everything he saw reminded him of his River, but it made him happy. He knew he'd soon be able to bury his face in her curls. That woman's hair reminded him of his own brain. Never quite in order but always, always cool!

"In here!" Amy squealed. The Doctor looked up and saw a store he had actually never heard of before. It was called H&M…he vaguely remembered Amy talking about it being a new Swedish store that had just made it's way to America, but what leggings she could possibly want in here? Everything looked rather…brown and un-colorful, but nonetheless. Trust Amelia Pond to find her perfect leggings for whatever short skirt she planned on wearing. As she dragged an amused looking Rory around he was going to wander to the scarves. Nothing was more cozy than a scarf sitting under the pole while the ball was dropping and it was snowing…and '_does that shirt say hello darling?_'

The shirt that he was looking at was rather small and had the words 'hello darling' on it. For some reason this annoyed him. He would rather it say the two words he was used to hearing…the two words that warmed his hearts.

"Hello sweetie." He heard in his head.

"Yes those! Goodness, this store. Amy's wandering dragging Rory and I'm stuck in an un-colorful store with a shirt that doesn't even have proper wording on it. Sheesh!" he muttered to himself, and then stopped dead in his tracks. A smile played across his lips and he spun on his heels.

"Not everyone likes sweetie more than darling you know?" Exclaimed a very bright looking River. She had a purple sweater dress on with heels that made her legs look like endless…pale…long…"Sweetie?" she laughed.

"River!" he exclaimed. Immediately snapping out of his lovely daydream and throwing his crazy arms all around whilst spinning once. "When are we?"

"I believe we are actually in sync," she said with a smile playing on her lips. "New Year's eve, yes?"

"None other than." He smiled lifting her up into a hug. Amy and Rory stood unannounced behind them; simply watching. The way those two lit up around one another…

"Alright, alright! Enough theatrics." Joked Rory. River and The Doctor simply laughed as she indulged her mother and father in warm hugs.

Amy had gotten her leggings, which turned out to be nothing like The Doctor thought they would be. A blush crossed his face as soon as River said she had a pair just like them…ones she could wear whenever he pleased. So with all of them laughing and skipping out to enjoy the snow, nothing could be better than his New Year's with The Ponds. The family he thought he'd never have.

**No idea (: A little short bitty again. I had to laugh as I was in a Swedish store called H&M yesterday. The hello darling shirt actually unnerved me, so I went home later on and wrote this! **


End file.
